<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensations- reader x Zapan by ShipVigilante (CaxceberXVI)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344490">Sensations- reader x Zapan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/ShipVigilante'>ShipVigilante (CaxceberXVI)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alita: Battle Angel (2019), GUNNM | Battle Angel Alita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Misuse of Medical Equipment, Other, Self-Insert, ambiguious reader, medical setting, reader x character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/ShipVigilante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a fic of my favorite narcissist Zapan. inspired by the alitas world bonus on the alita battle angle dvd called "what it means to be a cyborg" as narrated by zapan. in it zapan talks about the lack of sensations you feel in a cyberbody. today, hes met someone who aims to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>reader x zapan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensations- reader x Zapan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>meet my little 20 something  OC Shep. tldr shep is a delivery person in iron city who brings a lot of booze and parts to bar kansas, its here she meets zapan and a few other hunter warroriers . she friendly with Master/ Walsh the owner of bar kansas and often helps out if she needs some extra cash. oh and she likes to make robot dildos as a hobby.</p><p>Edit<br/>so i was never happy with the finished version of this story. i was essentially a self insert with shep but i decided to share the love, take out the oc and make it for everyone. no references to readers appearance/gender/sex or genitals but i do call them a delivery girl because i forgot the word "person" like a big dumb fool. ill change that in the morning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sensation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue light from the screen poured into eyes wide with shock. Now, Zapan was no shrinking violet. There wasn't much in life he hadn't done and even less that could make him blush. But the obscene images that flashed before him have rendered him all but speechless. You ,the person who had given him the catalog, continued to eat your lunch without so much as batting an eye. How someone could eat while looking at these...things was beyond him “And you build these...all of them?” Zapan held the datapad at arms length like it was contagious. Bar Kansas was dead this time of day. Just as well really, he didn't need any of his</span>
  <em>
    <span> esteemed colleagues</span>
  </em>
  <span> seeing him look at a dick brochure. “it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> I make” you pointed at the catalog, several tabs appearing all labeled with different body parts and modification types “ i can make standard cyber bodies, one-of-a-kinds like cat ears or wings. I've even made a few things for some motorball guys' ' You tapped on the gallery tab allowing him to see some of her work, pictures of Kutty and Jasughan among others were displayed there. “Sometimes I do specialist parts for the ubermod crowd. That's where you get into the real weird shit." he’d heard of these freaks, people with a mod addiction disguised as a lifestyle choice. Mods so absurd as to be almost unusable for day to day existence. Whatever, it was their life. They could do what they wanted, so long as they didn’t expect him to help them up the stairs because their tank tracks couldnt fit, or hold a door open because they had hooves instead of hands. “But most of the orders I get are , shall we say, ‘replacement parts’.” you chuckled darkly “ I think the family jewels are what people miss most about being organic. It always weirded me out that no one thought to replace </span>
  <em>
    <span>those parts</span>
  </em>
  <span> with tech, so I decided to start making my own and what can I say?” You wave a credit chit in the air “ business is booming.” Zapan scoffs lightly and slides the datapad back  “I'll pass,Y/N.” you raise an eyebrow “ how come? Custom mods are your thing aren't they?” You motion to his frame, intricate tattooing that took hours if not days to carve with only the finest diamond needles, by the best artists anyone could afford. Zapan was vain as they came, he could admit that. but well...that vanity just did not extend to the parts of him the rest of the world couldn't admire. He was picky about who he’d let see him bare and exposed, chassis off and vulnerable. Something about it made his non-existent skin crawl. It was just too...intimate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just don't see the point, really." he said quickly “Most cyborgs have reduced sensation... things...well they just don't feel the same.””Well duh.” You mouth, resting your head on your hand “you think i don't know that?These devices are designed just for you, they compensate.” Zapan snorts “what? You don't believe me?” you turn in your seat at the bar, arms crossing over your chest defensively “not a chance, Y/N.””why? You think just because I'm a delivery girl, I can't be as good as the others?” You scowl “I know what I'm doing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span> things.” You wave the datapad in the air, flashing the artificial dicks inches from his face. “uh huh.” Zapan raises an eyebrow “ I'm sure you do, Darlin’.” you tut, frowning deeply for a few moments, before a devious grin worms its way across your face “since you’re so certain... care to bet?” “on what?”Zapan asks, vaguely intrigued as he takes a gulp of his drink “well I bet I can make you scream.”  the liquid catches in his throat, zapan chokes and coughs, spitting rum and coke across the bar “for fuck sake Zapan.” Walsh tossed a rag that landed wetly around his face “Clean that up.””sorry…”  he mutters putting down his now empty glass, you grin like a jackal beside him as he mopped up the remains of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regaining his composure Zapan sat down at the bar beside you “So...what would this wager entail?”he lowered his voice, looking around cautiously for anyone that might hear him. Most Cyborgs had given up on having a sexlife when they made the switch. He’d made his peace with it but he’d be lying if the thought of having one again wasn't appealing as all hell. “ i'll make a custom model just for you.” that damn datapad slid into his peripheral vision again “ You or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> can test it out and if by the end you're not screaming for more than….i guess i'll eat my words.” Zapan laughs deeply “you think i'm going to let you tinker with my wires just to prove you wrong?” he pushes away from the bar “ I'll catch you round Y/N, got some jobs to d- Free mods. for life.” You shouted when he was halfway towards the door “ i'll make you whatever you want, whenever you want. But only if you win.” he pauses mid step. Free mods for life huh? Now you have his attention. Zapan hooks his thumbs into his belt loops turns to look at you over his shoulder  “And if i lose? What do you want?” you crossed your arms in thought “Well i </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> need someone to help me test out more of these things. If I win then I get a cyborg guinea pig for a whole month.” “a month!?” you shrug “ take it or leave it.”  You extend a hand from the depths of your long cardigan sleeves. A month of unpaid work vs a lifetime of free mods...He knew next to nothing of Your cybertechnition abilities but there was no way in hell you were as good as Doc Ido and even he hadn't managed what you were proposing. This was a sure bet, no way You could win. “Alright.” he nods “ you're on.” he takes a hold of Your hand and shakes “win or lose, you won't regret this “ You smile “promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does that feel?'' Zapan groaned under the pressure, finally allowing a tiny moan to slip past his lips, as the brand new appendage clicks into the newly formed cavity in his groin. “ti-tight”He doesn't speak so much as a whimper, metal hands fisting the sheets of Your spare bed. It's not painful, it's just a lot of feeling somewhere usually numb “The connector’s a bit bigger than what i'd usually do for someone your size, but it needs to be tight. The last thing you want is it slipping free while you're running or uh...using it.” you chuckle, making an obscene gesture with your lube soaked gloves. You pull them off with a quick snap and reach inside his open abdominal cavity. He feels a small jolt of electricity and then tingling as blueblood surges into the artificial cock “ah.” he can't decide if it feels good or not “that's you” you smiled, standing back to take a look at Your handiwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N put the device together suspiciously fast, he noticed. Barely 15 minutes had passed between him selecting something from the catalog ( and then being told to pick something more realistic and proportional) and you calling him into your room to fit it. It was waiting for him on the bed, graphite steel and silicone with a small opening at the bottom for a “fluid cartridge” . He'd derobed, been hooked up to the machines and the device was attached in minutes. All that was needed to make it work was a dual line leading from his iliac artery for a blood supply and a few wires to attach the device to his spinal ports for feeling “what do you think?” the dick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> dick, looks like it's always been a part of him, only a thin line between his cold steel body  and the base of the graphite shaft would tell you it hadn't been welded there from the start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zapan pushes himself up to get a better look. The dick flops down realistically, hanging between his thighs, occasionally twitching as it comes to life . It looked great,even mostly soft; a little on the thin side but definitely a decent length. it was sure to be a good time for anyone lucky enough to take him to bed. Hell he should have bought one of these years ago, but he can't let </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that. The promise of free mods for life was too good an opportunity to pass up. Besides, one little whimper wasn't exactly setting his world on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn't feel like much.” he complained, running a metal palm down the appendage in one clean stroke “i haven't turned it on yet.” Your eyes roll hard as you leaned over to the computer console “ it’ll take a little while the first time, for blood to make its way into all the nooks and crannies of the synthetic erectile tissue.” you loomed close, voice like honey “so lie back, relax and of course...” his hands suddenly rocketed above his head, clattering loudly as they connected with headboard “No touching.” you grinned “ you,what the hell?”  he can feel you rub tiny circles over the plating in his palms as you press him harder into the headboard. He can feel a cold static running up and down his arms; is the headboard magnetic? He struggles against the magnets, his mind is running a mile a minute trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. His instincts scream at him to get out, struggling to move himself even an inch “Fuck.” he mutters , realising he is completely stuck in place “youre going to harvest me for parts aren't you?”“ what?!” you go into a wrinkle , laughing so hard youre almost doubled over “god's no!” you say between chuckles “i just don't want you to hurt yourself!” tears form at the corners of your eyes “the prosthetic needs a layer of silicone over top to protect it, which I can't apply until we calibrate it. Your metal hands might damage the nerve endings and then we’d be back at square one.” he tries to move as your hands leave his wrists, but he’s going nowhere “besides. I bet you </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> could make you scream. Wouldn't be a fair challenge if you did most of the work now would it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed he had been lying on  turned out to be a recliner, able to turn into a bench or a chair with the push of a button. Strange that he’s never noticed it, in all the times he’s been here. Even stranger knowing he’d slept quite peacefully in this bed just a few weeks ago, none the wiser to its true use. He hoped you had cleaned the sheets between customers. Scratch that, he hoped you’d deep cleaned the entire apartment . Zapan loved your place but had some doubts coming here will feel quite the same after this. He’s been here many times before. For coffee, to hang out with you on your roof garden, a few times for repairs. Never like this mind, arms pinned to the headboard and legs in the air while some strange machine lazily jacked off his new dick. Fully erect it was even more impressive, blueblood almost glowing in the central vein that runs all along the underside. It moves with the beat of his heart, glistening with lube in the light of the sun from an open window .God he hopes no one can see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you bounce between him and the computers hooked up to his system, adjusting settings and parameters, checking in to make sure he was still enjoying himself.“Do you like this?” you asked, prodding the masturbation sleeve attached to the arm of the machine. It had barely been a full minute since you’d turned it on and he was already about to climax. He was sensitive even for his first time  but it wasn't enough. He could still talk, for a start “well do you?” “y-yeah…” Zapan’s breath hitches “Keep going.”  He urges . Internal fans whirl to life, fighting against the fire that was building in his abdominal cavity, his plating becoming hot to the touch: there was only one word for it : Lust, coursing through his plastic veins and wires, pleasure building with every stroke of the machine. It was he hadn't felt in years, long before he’d become a cyborg, utterly incredible</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He understood why you didn't want him touching himself. Even the light strokes from the machine, barely making contact were enough to send electric waves of pleasure through his system. “I take it back.” he breathes “ It feels amazing.” “yeah?” “yea…” Zapan moans rolling his hips in time with the machines strokes “as good as the real thing?” you inquire, scratching some notes onto a page “Definitely.” “hmm” you tut “ shame.” Zapan barely has time to lift his head between his arms before the machine begins to pick up “Fuck!” His entire body clenches , back arching in pleasure, hips bucking upwards  as he desperately tried to find more friction. The pressure, the feeling, its all too much sensation and its driving him over the edge.His thrusts meet the machine on the down stroke allowing him to fuck the sleeve of the machine as it moves. Zapan pants, his hands flexing and clawing at the air “How about now?” you ask, a faintly amused expression stretches across your face as she watches him. He can't respond, every lungful of air going to keep his heart beating and continuing the pleasure “Zapan darling, talk to me” “Y/N-p-please!”  He’s close, even if he doesn't realize it himself yet. Through his transparent flanks she can see the blue glow from his volatile heart beat. Decorated pressure valves around his shoulders hiss with steam, his wrist joints groaning under the stress of being pulled so hard and moving so little. Zapan lets out a tiny whimper as he cums dryly, his metal endoskeleton squealing  under pressure. He stays like that, strung like a bow string for a few moments before collapsing onto his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his focus fades back in he can hear the bleep frantic of machines, his own weezing and the grind of metal on metal as he struggles to breathe “Enjoy yourself?” you laugh lightly. His breath shudders as it leaves his chest, a faint blue flush bleeds across his face “What's this? The great hunter-warrior Zapan is blushing?”you ask in disbelief. You release his arms from the magnets and they instantly fly to his face, Zapan letting out a soft groan of embarrassment “ C’mon zapan, You've said and done things that'll make McTegue blush. Now you're getting all coy on me?” he whimpers something unintelligible “what was that? “ “it's different!” he sputters, hands running down his face “ talking about it is different. Besides...” his voice drops “ i didn't even last 2 minutes.” he sits, propping himself up on the pillows “yeah you're right” you pretend to take an interest  in your nails “ 2 minutes is way too long. I'm sure i could get you down to 30 seconds if you let me tinker long enough “  Zapan swivels his head to look at you with such force it sends a metallic ring through his spine “yer jokin,Y/N.’” ”no.” you say in all seriousness “but you have to tell me how it feels.i might not make things sensitive enough” “it was plenty sensitive, thanks.” Zapan lies back, still struggling for air .You hold your hand threateningly over the dial to the machine ``I mean ,it was good- really really good” he murmurs through his fingers  “but not good enough. I promised I'd make you scream didn't i?” You free him from the grip of the machine and zapan takes a long deep breath, finally able to get air into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You are silent at her desk for a few moments before jumping to your  feet ``i have an idea!” you fling open the closet doors and begins to rummage “ you know i've been working on something new. Perhaps you’d like to test it for me, since i'm giving you that dick for free and all.” from the closet you produce something  that looks like a torch . It was long and made from the same graphite metal as the thing currently between his legs . Lust had made his mind hazy, he wasn't used to this dense fog settling over his ability to think. It wasn't until you pushed his legs even further apart that he finally realised what you were holding; a metal rod about 5 inches long ending in a mound of grey silicone not too dissimilar from his own body. At the other end were a tangle of wires, obviously meant to integrate into a cyborgs system .In short it was a fleshlight, the kind that was popular before the Fall. the ones that lonely men had instead of human company and the kind that died out when the sextrade became an every day commodity. Zapan’s mouth was bone dry as he realised what you meant to do with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leme change this thing too.” from your other hand you produced a pole arm for the machine. It was tipped with a dildo at least 2 inches thick and almost double the size of the fleshlight. “You can't be serious.”he sputtered frightfully “ Y/N! You're tryna kill me!” “pshh” you waved him off “ this thing could take someone grewiskas size with ease.” You waggled the fleshlight “ You just need to be brave enough.” Zapan swallowed hard.Cyborgs still needed food and water, but the need for intestines or kidneys had been largely done away with, the need for an ass even more so. He wasn't bad looking before becoming a Cyborg, but for all his bravado Zapan just hadn't been with enough people to know what he really liked. The thought of butt stuff ...well it scared him a little. Despite his trepidations however, the thought of being a living fleshlight was kinda hot, whether or not he’d ever admit it. The image of someone like grewiska splitting him open made his mouth water, the pressure and pleasure unimaginable. Giving up a little control was a small price to pay for that incredible feeling he’d just experienced and -</span>
  <b>
    <em> wait a second.</em>
  </b>
  <span> What the hell was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Focus on the bet! If this thing was half as good as the artificial dick he’d never win. Zapan shrugged with faux indifference“ i dunno, it seems like a lot of work for not much pay off. I think i'll just take my free mods and be on my way…” Zapan made to stand but was pushed back to the bed gently by you “just give it a try.” You insisted “ if you don't like it i can just unhook it.but i will say, It's got a lot more nerve endings than the dick by itself...you might like it.” he looked intently between the fleshlight, your barely contained grin and the enormous red dildo. On the one hand, this might actually kill him; if the embarrassment didn't get him, surely that thing would crush his insides. He might die, but god what a way to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “ And if i do?” he asked quietly, a tremor in his hand as he held it out for the fleshlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“then it's all yours </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darlin’” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it took a little more adjusting to get the new part in him. A few plate changes were necessary to have a place for it to sit, and even then he could feel how it pressed against his insides the fleshlight snapped into place. The sensation of blood rushing south made his head spin.you gave him a few moments to adjust, disappearing from sight and reappearing holding a bottle of something neon green “wazzat?” he muttered, squirming around on the sheets as he tried to find a comfortable position “ well you're not self-lubricating. Not yet anyway and although id still win, i'd really rather you were screaming in pleasure. Not pain.”  you shoogle the bottle of lubricant “ would you like to do it or should i?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, he just didn't want to admit he didn't really know what he was doing. The mechanics of this were all new to him “you said you'd make me scream” Zapan joked nervously “ so get to it.” “so long as you're ok with me touching you” you smile squirting a generous dollop of lube onto your hands “Lie back.” you instruct “ and remember to breathe.” He nods, hissing air through his teeth as the first finger penetrates the virgin silicone “f-fuck. That's cold” he huffs “ you can feel that huh? That's great!” you beams, adding another finger “yeah, but not much else.” Zapan squirms around on your hand, trying to feel that wonderful friction from before “ god you're impatient. Give it a moment.” as if on queue the sensations erupt. Zapan chokes on the suddenness of it all “Easy” you soothe “ just breathe. Nearly there.” you stretch your fingers, eliciting a groan “ you don't need much prep when you're used to it. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable, since it's your first time and all.” you teased, scissoring him open wider “Aaahh~” Zapan sang, voice turning metallic towards the end “ what was that?” “well i couldn't very well give you a dick and ass and leave out the g-spot now could i?”  adding a third finger, you continued to stroke that spot, watching his artificial dick spring back to life. He could feel that same heat build in his stomach from before, wanting desperately to let it over take him. But he had a bet to win, not to mention his pride was on the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a great deal of self control from him to speak up but he was determined to last longer than the before. He had to stop you before things got too far “T-thats” Zapan clears his throat, voice pitching in pleasure “ that's enough.” you slip your hand free, drying it off on the ruined sheets. Zapan lets out a shuddering sigh of relief “jesus…” he murmurs “ready for the next bit?” Zapan nods “ put your arms up” “wait wait” he scoots back out of your reach “leave them down, please.” you study him for a moment </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can i trust you not to touch? I don't want you ruining all my hard work.”  Zapan nods again , quicker this time, nervous anticipation winding its way through his muscles “All right then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grabs the pole arm off the table “ready?” a quick nod and he can feel the cold tip of the toy slide inside him, shuddering when it pops past his rim. Inch by inch until there is a heavy clunk , the polearm attaching to the machine, then the toy is fully inside “ there! That wasn't so hard was it?” you dust your hands and begins to type on the consol. He hadn't realised  he’d been holding his breath until you started the machine, causing him to gasp loudly. Mentally he cursed himself for making any noise, it was a mistake he couldn't afford to make, not if he wanted all those free mods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he felt nothing,just the motion of the dildo rocking the table. Then it hit him all at once, new nerve endings suddenly springing to life. Zapan howls. It's too much movement in this new orifice, too soon for him to adjust. He cant take in more than half a breath, metal body unable to stretch and accommodate the intrusion . the dildo is buried to the hilt, its too fucking big and he wants more of it. He can feel the pressure on his guts as it thruts, the bloated burning fullness as it fills him up. Never before had he felt something like this. Even his (albeit limited) experiences as a Softbody couldn't compare to this. He couldnt believe how indiscribably fucking good it felt  “Hmm” you smiled as you watched the increasingly rapid rise and fall of his chest.“ i knew i had you pegged for a bottom” you chuckled “oh! Can't forget.” your hand disappeared between his legs. He felt a small snap at the base of his dick as something slid into place “fluid cartridge. Gotta make sure that works too.”  He thinks he heard you correctly, you soft voice is hard to make out over the chunk-grind-chunk of the machine  and even harder to make sense of as he loses himself to pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The machine is fucking him at a somewhat lazily pace, slowly enough for him to experience every little movement. He could feel the texture of the toy, the bumps and ridges hitting his sweet spot over and over. He wasn't going to last long but at least he could still stay quiet. He hasn't lost yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rigid plastic slid over his artificial prostate and it took every ounce of his self control not to scream right then and there. Zapan bit his lip so hard in a vain effort to stay quiet that he drew blood. a thin trickle of both blue and red mingled together to make a translucent violet that plinked gently onto his chest plate, filling all the nooks and crannies of the intricate tattoos until they looked like the iron work of stained glass. “Now now.” you soothed running a thumb over the tiny cut on his lip “ you didn't spend all that money on this pretty face of yours to ruin it because of a bet.” you press a tiny kiss to the emblem on his forehead “lemme hear you sing.” He is about to give in, stop holding back when the dildo hits his prostate dead on. His voice dies in his throat as the machine bottoms out in his tight ass, red dildo disappearing completely  into the knot of grey silicone. It pounds him relentlessly, shaking the entire bed with every hurried thrust. Zapan is shaking, incoherent, his titanium fingers clawing uselessly at the bed ,hips bucking into the air to allow the dildo to reach deeper and deeper inside him. “Good...but not good enough” you crossed you arms. You wanted him to scream, to yell and cry until his vocal cords snapped or his artificial voice box gave out. He was loud, yes but you wanted him to make enough noise that the neighbors would call the cops...if such things existed in iron city. If Zapan wasnt crying bloody murder so that even the people of Zalem could hear him when he came then you’d failed as an engineer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or worse; you’d failed the challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slipped on a pair of latex gloves and approached the machine monitoring zapan’s frantic vitals and EEG. To an outside observer it probably looked worrisome, but this was nothing a cyber body couldn't handle, especially one like Zapan’s.  He was already on the edge, barely managing to contain the sounds that rumbled in his hollow chest. All he’d need was a little push and he’d sing like a bird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you reached between his legs to prod his still firm cock, the hunter practically sobbed. You began to stroke his dick in time with the machines thrusts, gloved thumb gliding over the head as it wept fake pre-cum  “F-Fuck”he stuttered  “how does it feel?” You wondered, stroking as you spoke “...-der” You only catche the trail end of his voice before it fades away into the air again “ sorry? What was that? I didn't quite catch it.” the blue dusting on Zapan’s cheeks becomes a deep navy as he turns away in embarrassment “ </span>
  <span>harder. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span> He murmurs, mouth pressed into the crook of his arm . Suddenly the machine goes quiet “wha? Wait, what the fuck?!” he sputters indignantly“ I couldn't quite hear you” You smirked devilishly. “ perhaps you'd like to say it again, louder.”  Zapan keened, torn between the overwhelming desire, no need to cum and holding onto the last shreds of his dignity . “Y/N...Please.” he cracked,his voice was so high it was nearly inaudble “Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief floods his veins when the machine whirls to live once more. The toy retracts and he feels like his insides are being pulled out with it, only to be refilled as it drives back in. The sensation is maddening, terrifying and absolutely wonderful .Zapan cries out , unable to make a coherent sound , his voice fracturing and splitting with overwhelming pleasure. Synthetic lungs cry out for air as his artificial heart pounds in his chest. He’s past the point of no return, unable to keep silent a second longer. Tears fill his eyes as depths of pleasure he never thought possible rise up within him. Electric bliss singes his nerve endings, both artificial and organic, fire raging in his stomach as the dildo hits his sweet spot over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he cums. His vision goes white,Zapan lets out a scream that could shatter glass, sobbing and begging for more as he rides out his orgasm, the fluid canister emptying itself onto his slick chest. His entire body contorted in pleasure, heat radiated off of him like an inferno “Good boy.” you praised as you watched him convulse on your bed, soiled sheets tangling in his bare metallic limbs “ got there in the end.” You laugh but zapan is unhearing, still sobbing from the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm “alright, funs over. ``You sigh. Truely, despite not being on the receiving end, You had a good time tonight and not just because You’d won the bet “ let's get you cleaned up” you said kindly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zapan keens in complete overstimulation as the toy withdraws from his ass, sloppy and dripping with lube. You give him a moment to adjust before moving or making any more sound. you set the now filthy pole arm and reaches over to thumb a tear from his face “ you did so well Darling. I'm proud of you ``'' really?” His voice is deep and hoarse. Could you have actually damaged his voice box? You’d have to remember to check that in the morning. “Of course. You did your best. But like i said, i know what i'm doing with these things.” you gave his softening dick one final stroke before standing over him “ No one could resist forever.”  Zapan groans, throwing himself back into the pillows, as if just now remembering what had been on the line. “ well. Id the test was a complete success. I have plenty of data to work from.” you beamed “ did you enjoy yourself? That's the important thing.” “y-yea.” Zapan admitted as he stumbled to his feet. He manages only one step before collapsing backwards onto the bed. you reach down, cupping his chin and tiling his head to look at you.“Just as well you enjoyed yourself.” you say with a delighted smile plastered across you face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We have a whole month of testing ahead of us. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>